In the machining process of an aluminum alloy wheel, burrs will definitely be produced at the machined positions of a riser, a cap seam allowance, a valve hole, bolt holes, bolt hole counter bores and the like. If the produced burrs are not removed in time, the subsequent coating effect will be seriously affected, and even the wheel is corroded in advance during use.